Delirious
by Call Me Crooked
Summary: As much as Hibari might have, almost, maybe wanted to see him, now was definitely not the time for that clumsy Bucking Bronco to come over. Not when he was so pathetic and weak. D18


Hibari could feel the telltale signs of another sneeze building up. It began with the weird prickly, almost itchy feeling that builds up along with the pressure in his nose. His eyes began to water and he squinted, his mouth open and sucking in short gasps of breath, until he finally sneezed as quietly as possible into a tissue from the box on his bedside table. After blowing his nose, he threw it away in the already almost overflowing garbage can.

Letting out a groan, Hibari fell back onto the pillows and gently rubbed his forehead and temples with the cool tips of his fingers to try and relieve the pounding migraine he acquired from all the sneezing and coughing he had been doing. He didn't need a thermometer to tell that he had a pretty bad fever; his forehead was burning up, along with his entire body. Although, he should probably find a thermometer to see how bad it really was, just in case he might, you know, die or something.

However, the problem was he hadn't been capable of moving from his bed in over a day, and his parents were away for the week. So he hadn't been able to call the school and tell them he would be absent. Although, it wasn't like it really mattered, considering all the staff and administration feared him, so he wouldn't get in any trouble. Hibari also hadn't been able to eat anything since he became practically crippled with whatever he had. So on top of being horribly sick, he was starving, possibly dying, and needed to go to the bathroom really, _really_ bad.

Like, if he doesn't get to a toilet now, he's going to have an accident.

With the little energy he managed to muster after the sneeze practically wiped him out, he threw the covers off of his aching body and swung his legs over the side of his bed. His head spun dangerously and black spots crept into his vision from the sudden movement that he was now regretting. Taking deep breathes – in through the nose, out through the mouth – his head settled and the spots receded.

Just as he was about to risk standing up, he heard his phone go off somewhere near him, signaling that he received a text message. Digging through the mass of sheets and covers, Hibari eventually found his phone hidden beneath his pillows. Flipping it open, he glared at the bright screen and opened the text.

It was from Dino.

_Hey Kyouya! I'm in Japan for the week and was gonna come visit you today. : ) I'll be there in an hour or so. -Dino_

As much as Hibari might have, almost, maybe wanted to see him, now was definitely not the time for that clumsy Bucking Bronco to come over. Not when he was so pathetic and weak. Texting back a quick "_No._", Hibari was about to set the phone down next to the tissues when he realized that he was holding a phone. A phone meant contact with people. Which meant that first, he could contact the school, and second, he could threaten that weak Herbivore or Kusakabe to bring him food.

After he was done using the bathroom, of course.

Setting his cellphone down, he slowly pushed himself off the bed and trudged out of his bedroom, his bare feet sliding sluggishly across the carpeted hallways to the bathroom. While leaning against the doorframe to prevent himself from falling over, Hibari flicked the light switch and squinted from the bright fluorescent light. Not even bothering to shut the door, he quickly did his business and washed his hands in the sink.

Gripping the cold porcelain with shaky hands, Hibari chanced a look at his appearance. His usually pale skin was clammy and flushed with fever and deep bruises encircled his steely bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep. His hair was tangled and stuck up in odd directions. Licking his chapped lips, Hibari turned off the light so he wouldn't have to look at how feeble he was and began the tiresome trip back to his room.

He barely made it a couple steps into his bedroom before he felt his knees give out on him and crumpled to the floor with a small grunt. Rolling over onto his back, Hibari stared up at the ceiling with contempt, breathing heavily from exerting himself.

How could a mere fever reduce him to this? He was not like the others, he wasn't an Herbivore.

But still, he couldn't work up the energy to move this time. Giving up, he closed his eyes and just laid there, too tired to move or even care he was lying on the floor. He wasn't able to fall asleep, but staring at the darkness of the back of his eyelids felt okay.

He let his mind wander; enjoying the moment of peace his sickness gave him, until he heard a knock on his front door. It sounded so far away to him, like it might have just been a figment of his imagination, so he ignored it. The knocking continued a couple more times, yet Hibari remained lying there. He couldn't have answered the door even if he wanted to.

It was when he heard his name being called from _inside the house_ that Hibari became alert and cracked open his eyes, peering through his long feminine eyelashes at the doorway. Quickly running over the situation, he realized his tonfas were in his bedside drawer, too far away to reach, and he couldn't even move any of his limbs. If this person was an enemy, he was in a lot of trouble right now.

When the voice drew closer and he could hear them more clearly, Hibari realized who it was. That stupid Cavallone Boss. Didn't he tell him not to come? But it was too late for that, since the blonde Italian had reached his room and was staring in confusion at the sick boy collapsed on the carpet.

"Kyouya…" Dino started slowly, reaching up to tousle his already messy hair. "What are you doing on the floor? And only in your underwear?"

Only in his what? Hibari swore mentally as he glanced down and realized he had forgotten he had stripped off most of his clothes in a futile attempt to cool himself down. This situation just keeps getting worse.

Dino crouched down next to him and gently caressed his smooth cheek, frowning at the temperature of his skin. "Do you have a fever?" He pressed his large hand to Hibari's forehead and his frown deepened.

Parting his dry lips, Hibari struggled to respond but found that all that came out were raspy noises. Clearing his throat, he tried again but it was no use. Frustrated with himself, he narrowed his eyes and the corners of his mouth tilted downwards.

The blonde slid one arm underneath Hibari's knees and the other wrapped around his shoulders. He lifted the smaller boy off the ground with surprising grace and carried him to his bed. "You should have let me known you were sick. I would have come earlier to take care of you, Kyouya." Before Hibari even had a chance to mutely protest, Dino continued as if knowing exactly what he was going to say. "Yeah, yeah. But you know, you shouldn't be embarrassed to ask for my help if you need it. It's not going to make me think any differently of you. And besides, it means I would get to spend more time with you!"

Dino grinned softly, pulling the covers up to Hibari's chest. He knelt down beside the bed and lovingly ran his calloused fingers through the Skylark's dark hair.

At first, Hibari growled in annoyance, but slowly relaxed into the repetitive motion and just tiredly stared at the blonde through hazy eyes. He may not have liked anyone seeing him this pathetic, but he guessed if there was one person who he may not have minded, it was Dino.

God, he must be delirious.

They sat in silence for a while, Dino playing with his hair and neither of them breaking eye contact. It wasn't uncomfortable, as they had never needed many words to understand each other. Hibari wasn't the type to talk a lot anyways, so Dino, if he felt like it, would do all the talking, never needing to know if the other was listening. Despite how Hibari appeared to not care, Dino knew that he did. At least about him.

The blonde stopped his soothing actions and stood up, his knees cracking painfully. "I'm going to go make some soup and get you some medicine, alright?" He turned away to leave the room when he felt a weak tug on the sleeve of his jacket. Glancing back in shock, he saw Hibari's trembling hand holding onto him, panic in his unfocused grey eyes.

"Don't leave." Hibari demanded quietly, his voice rough and it hurt to speak. He was definitely delirious if he was begging him to stay. At least if he asked about it later, he could blame it on the fever. A cough tickled its way up his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut as his headache came back full force.

Dino sat on the bed and rubbed his back comfortingly, waiting for the younger boy to finish his coughing fit. "Kyouya, you need to get medicine and food if you want to get any better."

"Stay."

Sighing, Dino smiled at the unintentional pout sporting Hibari's bottom lip. He was so adorable when he was like this. Nodding in defeat, as if he put up much of a fight in the first place, Dino leaned down and pressed his lips to Hibari's forehead, wincing at how hot his skin was. The dark haired boy responded by shakily reaching his thin arms up around his neck and pulling him down next to him.

Adjusting himself so he was lying beneath the covers on his back with Hibari practically on top of him, Dino wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. Hibari squirmed with discomfort at the feeling of the irritating material of Dino's jacket. His skin was sensitive and the clothing was bothering him, so he forced himself to lean up and began unzipping it.

Humming in amusement, Dino asked, raising an eyebrow, "What do you think you're doing, Kyouya?"

"Scratchy," was his short reply. It hurt his throat to say more than a few words at a time.

Dino helped him remove his jacket and threw it on the floor carelessly. Gripping the bottom of his tank top, Dino pulled that over his head and threw it on the floor too. Gently grabbing Hibari's shoulders, he pulled him down next to him again so they were at eye level on their sides, facing each other.

Cupping the Skylark's burning cheek, he rubbed his rough thumb across his chapped lips. "I missed you," he whispered softly, a small smile on his face. Hibari didn't respond, he just stared back at him. "I wish I was able to see you more often." Dino slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips against the other's tenderly, feeling Hibari press back.

It was a slow kiss, innocent and gentle. They both tried to express their love for each other through touch, because how they felt was something words alone couldn't describe. It didn't last long because though they haven't seen each other for much too long, Hibari was sick and needed to get some rest.

The blonde broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, an affectionate smile revealing the dimples in his cheeks. Hibari closed his eyes, exhausted and feeling more relaxed than he had since he had first gotten sick. Maybe it was a good idea that the clumsy Bucking Bronco came after all. But then again, maybe he was just delirious.

* * *

><p>Alright, this is my first attempt at writing anything in a few years. So if you have any constructive criticism for me, I would greatly appreciate it. Also, if you notice any mistakes I've made, please let me know. :)<p> 


End file.
